Awkwardness
by The demon duo
Summary: Light hads never been this embarrassed in all his life! Imagine being chained to the person you hate the most, yet love with a strange passion... Right, that's weird. And showering, visiting the bathroom, and relieving yourself? It's hell. Yaoi, LightXL


Death note Yaoi

by the demonic elf

_**Awkwardness**_

* * *

It all started when L handcuffed us together. At first, it seemed like we could cope with it. It seemed to be alright. But only on the first day I realised that this was going to be hell.

I was just sitting behind my computer, doing research as usual, when suddenly, I felt a shiver running down my back, and my legs tensed up involuntarily. I knew what it was... Oh, did I know. I just didn't want to know it. I squirmed a little, but made sure it went unnoticed. I decided then that I would be stubborn. Oh yes... stubborn. Right. Stubborn. No problem. Stubborn is my second name! I could manage for hours!

I maintained my composed image for an exact time of five minutes and thirteen seconds. Then I shivered, and got up from my seat. "L, could you come with me?" I asked. Ryuuzaki gave me a puzzled look. "Why is that, Light-kun?" He asked innocently. "Is there anything that you would tell to me, and not the others in the investigation team?"

By now, the rest of the team was giving us confused looks, and I was starting to feel really uncomfortable. "L, I have no desire of discussing this with anyone but you, indeed. So will you come with me?"

L shrugged, but, to my relief, followed me to the hallway. As soon as the door closed behind us however, he stopped walking to look at me. "What is it that you wanted to discuss with me, Light-kun?" He said. I averted my eyes and grinned uneasily.

"Well... um... I'm not really used to this stuff..." I mumbled. He looked at me expectantly. "Ah, to hell with it! I need to go to the bathroom, Ryuuzaki! And I would rather like the chain coming off for that."

Oh great, now he looked puzzled again. "Why would I take the chain off for that, Light-kun?" He asked. "I don't see why I cna't just come with you..."

"Because..." I gritted my teeth. "Then I couldn't close the door, and I don't really like anyone looking at me while I'm in the bathroom!" I was flushed with embarrassment by now.

L smiled at me. "But, Light-kun, you don't have to worry! I'll wait for you, and I won't look. So let's avoid this discussion, and get this over with so we can get back to work."

I sighed, but I knew that he had defeated me. So I just walked over to the bathrooms then, with L walking right behind me. When we entered the white tiled room, I ducked into a cubicle and closed the door as far as I could. "Don't look in!" I warned. "I'm serious." Then I truned my back to him, and unzipped uneasily. While I stood there, waiting, my thoughts ran in many directions, all of which had nothing to do with L, but still, I couldn't get relaxed enough... Horrible though it was... I was embarrassed, and I knew it.

"Umm, Light-kun?" L's voice floated to me. "Are you going to do something today, or can we just go back now?"

My face flushed even more. "Well, it's your fault I can't..." I snapped. "Ar eyou able to take a piss with someone watching over your shoulder?"

"I am not watching over your shoulder, LIght-kun, I am, in fact, looking at the wall."

"You know what I mean." I growled. "And-" I was cut off by L starting to hum a soft tune. I really had to strain my ears to hear it, and when I did, it was a wonderful melody...

Suddenly, the humming stopped, and I looked around me, confused for a second, before realising that...

I blushed crimson as I realised his song had made me relax enough, and I let the water clatter freely, fully aware that L could hear everything I did. Then, as if to make matters worse, Matsuda entered the bathroom. He did see L, but not me however, and curiously looked behind the place where L was standing...

"Matsuda-san, I believe you shouldn't do that." L's soft voice drifted by. "I don't think LIght-kun would appreciate it if you did."

"Wh-what?" I could just imagine his blush... almost equivalent too mine, I guessed. "Light-san... is..." He ran off.

"Are you nearly finished, Light-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"Almost." I replied shakily. "Let me just..."

I finished my business, and then got out to wash my hands, when a jerk on my chain returned my attention to Ryuuzaki. "Light-kun, while we are here... could you wait for me, too, one moment?" He asked. Blushing once again, I nodded. I stared at the ceiling as I heard him doing what he needed to do, and then flush the toilet. We washed our hands standing next to eachother, avoiding all eyecontact.

When we returned to the reasearch room, my mind was already half back on Kira, but... My head snapped up and I blushed vigorously again. I was due for a shower, and I had to sleep in one bed with L...

...deunitnoc eb oT

* * *

Hi people! My sis asked for a lemon, so this is the starting kick of it! I just enjoy this pairing so much... I put it on here because on my Komiyan account, there will be no lemons until I turn 18. Clear? 'kay then!

Love ya, monkey!

Komiyan -xxx-

p.s. might contain DarkMousy13-ness later, I don't know...


End file.
